Lucy's Fiery Tale
by wowwow
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a young attractive woman that wants to get into Fairy Tail and become successful at the well-known guild. And she's willing to do a lot to succeed in her goal. A lot.
1. A Simple Deed For a Simple Discount

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CH1: A Simple Deed For a Simple Discount**

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore. It's a stable country with a population of seventeen million. It's a world filled with magic. Magic is traded like common goods. It has become part of daily life. And there are people who use magic to make a living. These people are called ''Mages''. Mages belong to various guilds and perform their jobs on request. Countless guilds have been formed in this country. And there's a certain mages guild located in a city. In past times…no, even now, it's still creating legends

It's name is Fairy Tail. Many people want to become a member of this guild, and they are willing to do a lot to do so.

A lot.

* * *

In the city of Hargeon, a young woman called Lucy Heartfilia browsed through the wares of one of the magic shops, the Proper Grocer. She was an attractive woman, beautiful even. She had long and flowing blonde hair, a stacked chest, wide hips, and long smooth legs that ran down from under her short blue skirt.

''There's nothing interesting here at all,'' she mumbled under her breath. She was the only one in the shop right now. Well, besides the shopkeeper himself.

''Excuse me,'' she started as she moved her curvaceous body to the man, ''are there other magic shops in this town?'' To her surprise, the man shook his head.

''What?'' she exclaimed in surprise, hitting her hands against the counter. ''Is this the only one in town?''

He nodded. ''Yes, because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town. Only ten percent of the citizens can use magic,'' he explained. He had been surprised to see the innocent looking young woman walk into his store. He normally only got mages that had seen their fair share of action. ''This store is mainly for traveling mages.''

''Ah…'' she groaned. ''I guess I came here for nothing.''

The shopkeeper tried to change her mind by showing her multiple products, but Lucy wasn't paying attention anymore. ''I'm looking for powerful Gate Keys.'' Just after she'd said this, her brown eyes spotted a key. ''That's the white puppy, White Doggy!''

''That's not powerful at all,'' the old man mumbled.

She brushed his comment away. ''It's ok, it's ok. I was looking for it.'' She came towards him with an innocent smile. ''How much?''

He put up two fingers. ''Twenty thousand jewels.''

She pressed her face against him. ''I. Wonder. How. Much. It. Is?''

''Like I said, twenty thousand jewels.''

She grumbled, that was all of her money! Luckily, she was gifted with her body, and she always made sure to take advantage of it when needed. The man was shocked when the girl suddenly sat down on his counter, flaunting her curvaceous forms. She placed one hand on the counter to support herself and unzipped her tight sleeveless top, bringing the zipper down till it showed some of her cleavage, and crossed her smooth legs over one another.

''I wonder how much it really is, handsome mister,'' she asked with a blush on her face as her free hand went through her flowing hair while she winked at him.

The redness on the man's face showed her that she'd succeeded. ''A thousand jewels!'' he exclaimed. ''You'll get a discount of a thousand jewels!''

Pfff…only a thousand? Her sex appeal was worth way more than that!

The blonde shifted her form over the counter, making her frontal body face the shopkeeper directly, and she parted her legs; allowing the shopkeeper to see her white panty that, till now, had been kept hidden by her short blue skirt. ''Will this give me a bigger discount?'' she asked in a low whisper as her fingers trailed over her milky white inner thighs.

''M-Maybe,'' was all that the man could reply with; shocked, but definitely not displeased, with what was happening.

Her fingertips walked over her sex through the fabric, and her core slowly moisturized itself, creating a small wet spot in her panties. Lucy was slightly embarrassed about masturbating in front of the man, but it wasn't like she had never showed her pussy to anyone else before. Taurus had demanded her to do it to form a contract, and Cancer often cuts the tuft of blonde curls that appear around her nether region.

She grabbed her moist white panty, the white fabric easily emphasizing the wet spot, and slowly slid it down her ample legs; exposing her shaven slit. The shopkeeper stood there in awe. _Just what have I done to deserve something like this? _he thought as the blonde parted her stems, her wet sex now clearly visible. She parted the two folds, showing the man her pink interior, and his open mouth was soon filled as Lucy stuffed her panty in his open hole, making him taste the fabric that she had worn the entire day and the few drips of juices that came with it.

The man's eyes were locked on her as she graced her vaginal lips with a finger, brushing it up and down her folds. She let out quiet moans once she started bobbing her digit more rapidly in response to her growing pleasure. Her nipples were growing harder as she touched herself in front of the man, and they began to stick out as they poked against her top.

The shopkeepers watched mesmerized, she seemed to be in some sort of trance. He had to see how willing this girl actually was right now. He brought his head closer and closer to her hole. Inches, he was now mere incher apart from her with heath radiating sex. One lick. All he needed was one taste of the girl's sweet arousal. But, just when he was about to stick out his tongue, she placed her black high heels against his forehead; stopping him right in his tracks, and pushed him backwards; making his wizard hat drop down from his head.

The minx giggled as she shook her head. ''No touching.''

He grumbled quietly under his breath, but the irritation quickly subsided when Lucy stuck two fingers into her womanhood, slowly entering and then receding her digits, going in and out of her flaming entrance. Her body got hotter and, in response, the hand that she used to support herself clutched the edge of the counter tightly. The incredible heat in her body resulted into her pouring more of her juices out of her core, and drips of liquid started to trickle down her legs. Her fingers went faster and faster, scattering tears of her arousal around the shop.

The blonde placed her fingers on her clit, and she slowly started to rotate her hard nub. She began to grind her hips against her fingers, feeling the familiar feeling of release closing nearer. Her moans got louder and her full thighs started to wiggle a bit as more and more of her substance rolled down from her legs, and the puddle on the shopkeeper's counter got bigger and bigger.

''Here it comes,'' the minx moaned out despite of her fast breathing.

Then, it came: Her heat needed to come out, and she screamed as she arched her hips up, discharging her liquid, shooting it on the man's flustered face. The scream that resulted from the blonde's orgasm filled the room and rang into the man's ears.

Lucy panted as she recovered from her climax and, with trembling legs, got down from the counter. ''I'll just be taking this then,'' Lucy announced, grabbing the key from the shopkeeper's hands.

''Uh-huh…'' was all that the old man could say before he passed out when the excitement of the last few minutes proved to be too much for him.

The blonde giggled when she walked out of the shop, this had just been too easy. She started walking, all of her jewels still in her wallet and with a brand new Gate Key attached to her brown belt.

''Where to go next?'' she wondered.

''Aaaaaaaah!'' She suddenly heard coming down from below her. Her brown eyes spotted a crowd of people standing in front of a large building.

''A famous mage is in this town,'' a girl exclaimed as she ran past Lucy.

''It's Salamander-sama!'' someone else screamed.

She gasped, she knew that name!

''He's in this town!'' she screeched with delight, her next destination clear.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1.**

**Please review!**


	2. The Slippery Salamander

**A/N: Thanks for the pleasant response! This story will alter somewhat from canon, but only after Lucy gets accepted into Fairy Tail. The beginning is mostly like the manga/anime but with some changes.**

* * *

**CH2: The Slippery Salamander**

* * *

Lucy ran towards her goal. The mage known as Salamander was very well-known in Fiore, and she was thrilled to get the chance to meet him. She knew she was getting closer by the many cheers of women who all obviously shared her admiration.

''Salamander-sama!''

''You're so handsome!''

One even yelled, ''Burn me!''

Salamander himself posed and blew kisses to his many fawning fans. Lucy watched from the crowd and her heart almost burst out of her chest from the sheer sight of him. _What's wrong with me?_

It got even worse when their eyes met: her body heated up as her brain ignited fiercely from his gaze. She was willing to do anything for this man. She wanted him, desired him. Needed him to explore every fiber of her skin; to kiss her entire body tenderly, trailing his tongue over her flesh, leaving no spot untouched.

She wanted him to envelop her breasts with his mouth and to dance his tongue around her areola, to coil over her nipples with his fingers. Wanted to feel his warm breath on her sex; experience the feeling of his fingers on her folds, brushing and sliding over her womanhood.

But, most of all, she wanted nothing more than for him to plunge himself into her and to never stop thrusting. Wanted his seeds to spurt into her womb.

The blonde's heart-shaped eyes looked at the man hungrily and her body move towards him by itself. Was this love at first sight? Was her utter devotion to the man in front of her a sign that they were meant to be together? Perhaps, she would even give him her first an-

''Igneel!'' someone shouted, and all returned to normal. Her body, that had heated up like never before just moments ago, returned to its regular temperature, taking the pure lust that she'd carried for Salamander with it.

The new man was about her age, was lean, muscular, was of average height, had black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. The teen, whoever he was, seemed to have broken the curse that had been cast on her. He looked at Salamander with disappointment. ''Who are you?'' It was obvious that the mage wasn't this 'Igneel' person that the new teen had been looking for.

The young man didn't even listen anymore when Salamander introduced himself, and the crowd of fans made sure that he would pay for his 'crime' of showing disinterest in their idol. They all tackled him and scolded Lucy's poor hero for his rudeness. Salamander then summoned a Red Carpet and took off, but not before he announced his party that was going to take place that night.

''Who is that guy?'' she heard the abused boy say as he watched the mage fly away.

''He's really disgusting, isn't he?'' Lucy asked. The boy turned towards her. ''Thank you.''

''For what?'' he asked, he was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything just now.

''That Salamander guy had used the spell Charm, which is a fascination spell. It influences the bearer of the curse to become attracted to the caster with both mind and body, but the spell was banned several years ago.'' Geez, that Salamander guy was so creepy. To think that she had been willing to do everything that that mage desired her to…the world of magic could be dangerous indeed. ''Luckily, you guys came when you did, breaking the hold that the spell had over me.''

* * *

Lucy decided to take her savior and his cat to a restaurant so that she could thank them for what they'd done. ''So Natsu and Happy, right?'' she asked, watching how Natsu and Happy chow away their food with fascination. She'd spent a thousand jewels on the food, so she was pretty happy that she'd masturbated in front of the shopkeeper to save money. She would've been broke now if it wasn't for that.

She explained once more why she was buying the two dinner. ''I may not look like it, but I'm a mage myself,'' she said with pride. ''I haven't joined a guild yet, though.'' She then started to explain what a guild was, not knowing the Natsu was from the guild that she so desperately wished to enter. But alas, all good things come to an end; and, after putting down the money needed to pay the food on the table, Lucy took her leave.

Lucy made her way through Hargeon until she found a quiet bench. She took out her magazine, Weekly Sorcerer, and watched who the model was for this week. ''Mirajane Straus, huh.'' Lucy could definitely see why the people of the magazine had picked her. ''She's so pretty…''

She then began to read about her favorite guild. ''Oh my, Fairy Tail caused trouble again? During the annihilation of the Devon Thief family, seven residential houses were destroyed. Ha-ha! They overdo everything!''

She continued to browse through the many pages of the magazine. ''I wonder how I can join Fairy Tail…''

''I see,'' someone suddenly said, having eavesdropped to her mumblings, ''so you want to join Fairy Tail.''

She looked in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see Salamander come out. ''What are you doing here?''

He smirked. ''I was looking for you. I really wanted to invite you to my party.''

The blonde rolled her eyes. Did he really think that she was some sort of dumb blonde? ''Your Charm won't work on me anymore. The spell's weak to awareness.''

''I knew it. I thought that you were a mage when I saw you. As long as you come to my party, it doesn't matter.''

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned her body away from Salamander. ''There's no way I'd come to a party of someone as disgusting as you.''

''Whaaaat?'' he asked, dumbfound. ''Me, disgusting?'' No girl had ever spoken to him like that in a long time.

''How can a stupid guy like you be a famous mage?'' she wondered.

''You want to join Fairy Tail, right?'' he asked, and he smirked when he saw her entire body language change. ''Haven't you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?''

''I-I have!'' She pointed her finger to him in shock. ''Are you trying to tell me that you're a Fairy Tail mage?''

''Yes,'' he lied. ''I will talk to the Master if you want to join.''

Lucy's entire demeanor changed after hearing these words. She ran to Salamander and brushed her entire body against him, rotating her hands over his chest. ''It's going to be a wonderful party, right?'' she asked, grinding against him. He nodded, and she smiled. ''So I can really join Fairy Tail?''

''Of course. Just don't tell anyone about the Charm spell, all right?'' The blonde quickly agreed.

She waited until the mage was gone and threw her fist in the air. ''I did it!'' She was going to join Fairy Tail! ''All I have to do is be nice to that idiot,'' she muttered between her jolly giggles.

* * *

That night, Salamander and Lucy were in his room—alone. She'd put on her best dress. It had a reddish color and hugged her body tightly to show off her curvaceous form. The back was completely open from her neck to her waist, exposing the nice curve of her back; while the fabric in front ran down to her thighs, hugging her waist, while being somewhat loosened above to show off her ample amount of cleavage. The sides of her long legs were completely visible as the dress only hid her front and back from view.

''Your name is Lucy, isn't it?'' the mage asked as he took a sip of his wine. She nodded. ''It's a beautiful name.''

''Thank you,'' she said with fake enthusiasm. She'd been a little wary of the fact that she was all alone with Salamander in the idiot's room, but she'd managed to keep some distance between them for now.

''Let's have a toast,'' the mage announced, bringing bubbles up from the glass of wine in front of him. ''Now, open your mouth.''

Lucy grudgingly did so, and the bubbles slowly entered her one by one; filling her mouth to the point where the wine was over-flowing, dripping down her chin, landing on the valley between her breasts. Salamander walked up to her, and she kept the wine in her mouth as she smiled cutely at him, wine still dripping down her chin. She then opened her mouth slowly to show him just how much she had, and the mage nodded in approval at the sight before him. ''Good job, Lucy.''

The blonde swallowed all the wine and gave him a pleasant smile, but she was filled with disgust, and also wine, from the inside. She wanted to get into Fairy Tail, and she was willing to do a lot for it, but it was a shame that it had to be with such a creep. _I hope that not everyone in Fairy Tail is like this._

Salamander sat down next to Lucy on the couch and put his arms over her shoulders, trailing his fingers over her arm. He chuckled, he was supposed to get this girl and the rest of them to Bosco as soon as possible, but he'd rather have some fun right now. It would be refreshing to be with a girl that wasn't under his Charm spell. That would be the first one since Juvia. He brought her body closer to his and smirked when he felt the side of her soft breast brush against him.

The mage placed his hand on the blonde's chin and guided her towards his mouth, claiming her lips. He probed his tongue against her closed lips, and Lucy eventually gave him permission to enter her. She felt his tongue explore the warmth of her mouth and clashed her tongue against his, keen on winning the duel against the idiot.

She withdrew her mouth to yelp from shock when the mage placed his hand on her hips to straddle her onto his lap, but he quickly brought her back to him once she was in the right position. Lucy knew where this was going and didn't want the road to the conclusion to be too long of a journey, so she stood up and undid herself of the straps of her dress; making them slowly trail down her skin.

The Salamander's dick quickly hardened when Lucy's ample chest appeared in full view. His eyes were stuck on her bosom while her dress traveled down further and further. Soon, her panties were there, but his eyes were still glued to another part of her body. The blonde noticed that there was no need to show her delicate flower and moved back towards the magician.

The mage couldn't control himself anymore. He got off the couch and crouched down in front of Lucy. The mage grabbed her wide hips and started kissing her taut stomach before he slowly rose upwards with his mouth and fingers. His tender kisses ended when he reached her breasts, and he placed his palms on her soft chest, making them swell from the pressure. He played with her tits, kneading her magnificent mounds with his hands. He began to suck on one of her breasts with his mouth and kneaded the other one with his hand. The sensation on her nipples made Lucy's nubs slowly harden, and she couldn't help but moan when the magician's finger's coiled around her areola before he began to pinch her nipple, rolling the girl's hard nipples between his fingers.

Lucy almost forgot about her desire to end this quickly—almost. She pushed the mage back to the couch and got gown on her knees in front of the man with her abdomen between his legs. ''Sit down straight,'' she ordered.

The Salamander licked his lips, his hard cock was aching to be trapped between her luscious mounds. The blonde grabbed his dick and began stroking, but he pulled her hand off his cock and pushed it in between her breasts, throwing his head back slightly as he pushed deep into her cleavage.

Lucy just smirked. His eagerness to be between her tits told her than he wouldn't be able to last long, and she decided to speed up the process even more. When the tip of the Salamander's cock came into view she didn't hesitate in taking it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it like it was an ice cream cone.

He threw his head back at the pleasurable ministrations, and he began pumping between her scrumptious cleavage, letting out small gasps when Lucy tried to take as much of his meat into her mouth as she could before he retreated.

The mage's pumping became more fanatic, until finally he gritted his teeth and blew out his release. Powerful spurts of cum shot out of his cock, and Lucy closed her eyelids when it was all splashed on her face and breasts.

Salamander kept going with his thrusts during his orgasm but eventually pulled his half hard cock from between her breasts to observe his work and saw his white liquid dripping down her face and breasts.

Fuck, she felt hot now. Her entire boy was on fire. Lucy was leaking from her sex and needed the man's dick. _Idiot or not, this really got me hot._

The Salamander; or Bora, that he was known as by the people who really knew him, was in his own personnel dilemma. They really had to start moving their newfound slaves, but he'd much rather fuck the exquisite blonde in front of him.

Then, the door slammed open and more and more men came into the room, all with sleeping girls in their arms. ''Boss, we need to-'' The entire group stared at the with cum covered girl who was in nothing but her panty.

''W-What!'' she shouted in surprise. Who were these guys, and why did they all have unconscious women in their hands. ''What's happening?''

Bora sighed, what a hassle… ''Oh well, I guess my fun's over now. This is my ship. I want you to be obedient until we arrive at Bosco.''

''Bosco?'' What was he talking about? ''What about Fairy Tail?''

Bora smirked at her nativity. ''Give up already. You're our property now.''

''Your property?'' Her eyes widened in shock. ''You're all slave traders!'' So that was why they had all those women.

''Hehe, that's our Salamander-san,'' one said. One of the thugs moved towards the almost completely naked girl. ''Anyways, now that we're all here. How about some fun with the blonde?'' he asked the other men, who all pumped their fist in the air in agreement.

''No…'' she muttered. This couldn't be happening. She just wanted to join Fairy Tail. She reached for her dress to grab her Spirit Keys, but Bora attacked before she could do so.

''Gate Keys? A stellar spirit, huh?'' He hold the keys up for all to see. ''These keys can only be used by Contractors, so I have no need for them.''

Lucy watched in horror how all her keys were thrown into the ocean. _How can a person do something like this? _she asked herself. She never would have expected this night to turn into such a nightmare. One of the thugs grabbed her breasts from behind and began to dry hump against her crack. _Is this…Is this what a Fairy Tail mage is like?_

''You are the worst kind of mage,'' she mewled sobbingly before the thug put his hand on her mouth to silence her. He grabbed her soft breasts and began to fondle her while the rest of the men were getting ready to undress. It was all over for her.

And then, when all was lost, her hero appeared.

Natsu crashed through the ceiling of the boat, and Lucy cried tears of joy. It was going to be okay. Natsu was going to-

''I can't hold it…'' Natsu started to barf, not able to cope with the movements of the floating boat.

''You suck!'' the blonde angrily spat to him. The men were moving back to her, their intent clear.

''Lucy!'' someone screamed. She looked up through the hole in the ceiling to see Happy flying down to her. ''Why are you naked?''

''Never mind that, Happy! Get me out of here!'' Bora and his gang were flabbergasted when the flying cat curled his tail around the naked girl's waist and flew away with her.

''After her!'' he ordered. ''It will be trouble if she reports to the council!'' He fired his magic after the flying cat but kept missing.

''We must save Natsu!'' Lucy urged. ''And those girls too!''

''Lucy, listen,'' the cat started.

''What is it?'' she asked distressed before she heard a poof.

''My transformation has run out,'' Happy said before they both fell down in the ocean. Lucy immediately went searching for her keys once she made the splash and found them close to one of the rocks. _There they are!_

Both Lucy and Happy got back up, and Lucy smirked. ''It's my turn.'' It was time for her to return the favor that she now owed Natsu. ''Open up! Gate of the Water Carrier!'' She put the key in the water as if the liquid was a lock. ''Aquarius!''

The mermaid appeared out of the water to heed the call of its summoner. ''Aquarius, use your power and push that ship back to the port,'' Lucy ordered her spirit.

The mermaid simply cringed. ''Tsk…'' She hated this girl so much. ''Noisy little girl, let me tell you something. If you drop my key again, I will make you very miserable.'' She made the water turn into some kind of tentacles and coiled them around Lucy's nipples, which had grown hard thanks to the cold water, and made the water clutch the nubs tightly to emphasize her point.

''I get it! I get it!'' the blonde screamed in pain. She let out a sigh of relief when the harsh grip was lessened by Aquarius, and she then upright beamed when the summoned spirit used her powers to bring the ship, all men aboard the ship, Lucy, and Happy back to shore.

Lucy coughed once she was on dry land, trying to get all of the water out of her lungs. The panty that she still wore was now completely see-through due to her time spent in the water, basically leaving her entire body exposed. ''Why did you wash me up as well?'' she angrily asked the spirit.

Aquarius shrugged. ''I made a mistake, but I ended up washing up the ship as well,'' she argued.

''You were aiming for me!'' Lucy began. She wanted to complain some more, but Aquarius made a stream of water take on the form of a whip, so she quickly kept her mouth shut.

Multiple bystanders arrived to see the boat that had crashed into Hargeon's port, and many men quickly spotted the naked girl, eying her hungrily. ''What are they all looking at?'' She only then realized that she was practically naked and quickly covered her arms over her chest and crossed her legs over one another to hide her crotch.

Luckily for Lucy, Natsu appeared from the boat, stealing some attention away from her. His gaze directed to Bora. ''Are you a mage from Fairy Tail?'' he asked with spite.

''What if I am?'' Salamander gathered his men. ''Grab him!''

''Okay!'' they all screamed.

Natsu threw his jacket to Lucy before he went off the battle, and she hastily put it on. Lucy was worried for the boy that had saved her from her grim fate, but Happy quickly assured her that Natsu was going to be fine.

''I failed to mention it. But Natsu is a mage as well,'' the cat announced to her shock.

Natsu easily beat all the lackeys before he truly introduced himself. ''I am Natsu from Fairy Tail!'' he announced to everyone's shock. ''Now, tell me: if you're a mage from Fairy Tail, then why haven't I ever seen you before?''

Bora cursed the boy. He was officially screwed now. Lucy was probably the most perplexed of them all. ''Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?'' she asked, but the crest on his arm had already told her the answer.

It was here that Bora's name was revealed as one of the thugs forgot not to call him that. Happy knew the name of Bora. ''He was banned from a guild called Titan Nose.''

Natsu and Bora got into battle, but the poor slave trader had no chance. Bora kept shooting fire at the boy, but he simply absorbed it into his body, only making him stronger. That was the queue that one of the thugs needed to recognize Natsu. ''Bora-san, I know who he is. Pink hair and a scale-skin scarf…There is no doubt.'' Lucy would never forget the man's next words. ''He's the real Salamander!''

Natsu quickly ended the battle, but to Lucy's shock, had overdid it way too much. He'd destroyed the entire town! She heard a lot of men clad in iron from behind her, and when she looked around, she saw the reason: ''Military?'' Crap, they were in trouble now.

Her arm was grabbed by Natsu, who quickly ran away from the military. ''Crap, let's run!''

''Why me too?'' she asked curiously.

His answer was the one sentence she'd wanted to hear more than anything else.

''Cause you want to be in our guild, right?'' he asked with a beaming smile. ''Come with us.''

Happiness overflew her entire body. ''O-Okay!''

And so, Lucy's (and Natsu's) adventure truly begun.

* * *

**End of chapter two**

**Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
